


Spontaneous

by Kris



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Card [14]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spontaneous sex, because...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous

The building is dark when Raleigh pulls up to it. He knows Herc is still in his office, he had called him from the car on the way here. Not that he had _told_ Herc he was coming here. Raleigh climbs out of the car and locks it as he walks into the university. He has vague ideas of maybe crawling under Herc's desk and sucking his boyfriend's brains out of his dick or dragging the man down to the car and taking the backseat for a ride. They're a little old for it but Raleigh is getting pretty desperate. He's had constant sex on tap for a long time now and the fact that they've had to keep their hands to themselves for the last little while is starting to drive him a little crazy. He is so fucking horny. 

The building and adjacent parking lot are pretty deserted looking. Eight o'clock on a Friday before the long weekend ensuring that even most of the professors had cleared out by now. 

Raleigh makes his way quickly through the empty hallways to Herc's small broom closet of an office, the only light shining on the third floor, an inkling of an idea forming at the back of his mind as he passes the biology and chemistry labs' shared locker/emergency shower room. 

***

Herc makes these rough grunts into his ear, each time he thrusts in and if each burst of sound makes Raleigh's stomach clench in anticipation and excitement, each thrust feels like it punches the air right out of Raleigh's chest. Herc murmurs in his ear about how hot and sweet and wonderful Raleigh is, how much he can't stand to keep his hands to himself. Herc is a talker during sex. His exemplary vocabulary turning rough and vulgar when they make love. Raleigh never found talking during sex to be sexy until he had Herc’s mouth next to his ear telling him how much of a cock whore he was and how much that pleased Herc. 

Raleigh fights to keep himself upright, the sex and the pace making it hard, the shower tiles aren't offering anything for him to grip onto either and in desperation he had a hand hooked around the shower head. It feels like they've been in the locker room forever. The air around them hot and muggy from the steam. The building is almost empty but someone is going to wonder who's in the locker room soon. A particularly hard thrust has Raleigh crying out sharply and Herc's hands tighten hard around Raleigh's hips. 

"Baby, you feel so good," Raleigh moans. Herc does feel good, his cock is thick and long and feels like it fills Raleigh up compeletly. Like if he could let go of the wall and he reached down to his stomach he could maybe feel that cock pressing out on every thrust. Raleigh is glad he did this. It's been a week of furtive hand jobs and one really memorable blowjob in the garage but he will happily admit to almost anyone that he is a size queen. 

"Yeah? Feels good? You couldn't wait until we got home, you had to drag me from my office hours?"

"Couldn't wait," Raleigh groans. He's been almost desperate for sex and Herc all day. It's been a while of constant sex and freedom and having house guests is definitely cramping his style. Herc's next thrust touches that spot inside him, makes him want it so much he can feel his orgasm start to curl around the base of his spine, hot and sweet. His limbs want to twitch uselessly. He wishes suddenly for a bed and cries out again when Herc nips the back of his neck with sharp teeth. 

"Shh, sweetheart," Herc tells him, voice deep and molasses slow from pleasure. "Get too loud and someone's gonna come in here to investigate." Raleigh shivers at the thought, it excites him briefly, the idea that someone might see just how much he wants everything he can get from his lover. Herc picks up on it. "Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you sweetheart? If someone walked in here while I'm balls deep inside you? Bet they would stick around to watch." Raleigh moans the world white out or a second as he comes just like that, Herc’s words pushing him over the edge without his cock ever being touched. 

Herc hauls Raleigh's almost limp body up a little higher and fucks in a little harder and at the last second he pulls out and comes all over Raleigh's ass and back with a shout that he buries in Raleigh's shoulder with his teeth. They stand there, Raleigh turned around now and resting his head on Herc’s shoulder, legs shaking as the water rushes away the mess they’ve made and they trade lazy kisses under the shower spray.

***

"Not that I'm complaining, but was there any reason in particular you decided to jump me in my office and drag me to the shower?" Herc asks. Raleigh grins brightly out the windshield of the car, stopped at a red light, he’s a little wired now after that fantastic orgasm and also, after being denied for so long, all he really wants to do is pull over and do it all over again on the side of the road where anyone could drive by, it may be, Raleigh reflects, that they’ve accidentally stumbled across a kink that he didn’t know he had. He doesn’t mind. 

"I'll give you three good reasons," Raleigh says and counts them off on his fingers. "Your son, my brother, staying in our house for another whole week." Private time had become down right impossible to come by since Raleigh had picked his brother and Chuck up at the airport last week. 

"You're absolutely right. The kids can take care of themselves for the night, and I want to fuck you through the mattress of a king sized bed. Take a left up ahead." 

Raleigh laughs and gamely pulls into the parking lot of the Super 8. “You know a jacuzzi and some room service sounds like just the thing right now.”

/end

**Author's Note:**

> For Herc/Raleigh bingo prompt "sex"


End file.
